Tobduk
Tobduk was a senior Order of Mata Nui assassin. History Sometime after 80,000 years ago, Tobduk resided on an unnamed island that was later renamed Visorak. Peaceful except for Rahi threats, Tobduk's life there and everyone else's were disturbed by the arrival of Makuta Chirox. Chirox created the Visorak, and tested them on Tobduk's village on their capabilities. The hordes destroyed the village leaving only a few, including Tobduk, to flee to Nynrah and subsequently Stelt. Afterward, he was recruited into the Order of Mata Nui, but by then, his personality had changed greatly, and the Order renamed him "Tobduk," meaning "survivor" in the Matoran language. Since he joined the Order, it can also be known that Tobduk was experimented upon to be granted additional powers and went through training to shield his mind from telepathy. Tobduk went onto becoming an assassin for the Order. 2,500 years ago, he became the mastermind behind the execution of all who knew the location of Artakha, after the Brotherhood's theft of the Kanohi Avohkii. This included Makuta Kojol, who at the time was on Xia. Tobduk went there and took possession of his armor-disintegrating Virus that Kojol had planned to make into a weapon and used it to kill him. Also, during an unknown time, Tobduk also provided information and carvings to Helryx so she could write an atlas of the Matoran Universe. Five years ago, Tobduk was involved in the training of Mazeka by battling with the Matoran. In the present, Mazeka attempted to sneak into Daxia and find Helryx for information about Karda Nui's location, he found Tobduk in her place. Tobduk offered Mazeka the knowledge of Karda Nui's location if he would accompany him on a hunt, which Mazeka agreed to. They then went to Destral and ambushed Makuta Tridax, using the armor-disintegrating Virus once more. This destroyed Tridax's armor, and Tobduk used his staff to incinerate his Antidermis essence, killing him. Tobduk then told Mazeka if he wanted his information, he would come with, commenting if whether or not he killed Vezon. He later exited the Matoran Universe and is now living on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Tobduk was very lean and ten feet tall. Despite his lean appearance, Tobduk was all muscle. He was in a continual rage to increase his strength, and was often intimidating and deceptive as a killer. Powers and Equipment Tobduk had a great amount of brute power which came from rage; he fed off of the anger of himself and his opponents and as a result it increased his own power. He was a talented fighter, often having been assigned the worst Order assignments. He once utilized a dagger he found on Helryx's desk and placed it into a sheath on his thigh. He also carried a Doom Serpent head-tipped staff, with Matoran lettering scrawled across the shaft. The staff could shoot out a white-hot stream of energy. Toduk wore a Great Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy. Its abilities allowed him to use any inanimate object as a projectile and accurately aim it at a target. In addition to all the powers listed above, Tobduk, as a member of the Order of Mata Nui, also had his mind shielded, so as to prevent one from invading him mentally. Quotes Trivia *Tobduk's name comes from Toby Dutkiewicz, an artist who helped to create BIONICLE World. *The Tobduk model above was created by BZPower member Artahkafan as part of the BS01 Contest 6 and accepted into canon. Appearances *''BIONICLE World'' - Mentioned only *''Brothers In Arms'' - First appearance *''Destiny War'' Category:2008 Category:Contest Models